


Soaring Stars

by charlottefrey



Series: Stormpilot on the horizon [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, BB-8 and Rey and Leia are matchmaker, BUT I LOVE THEM, Growing Up, Han has Leia's last name, Kid Fic, Kylo Ren is making Finn jealous, M/M, Poe and Finn are terribly dense, but no rebels/first order/resitance, i love them, there's droids and star ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Poe finds a homeless Boy in an alley, it's the begging of a wonderful stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring Stars

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat*  
> Welcome i am trash.  
> Saw tfa this Weekend with my boyfriend and it was GREAT! AND GAY! so here we go with a kid fic of our lovely ship!

He was sitting in the same alleyway as always, when a small droid rolled into it, beeping as he did. Looking up the dark skinned boy watched the droid search around. Laughter was heard and then a boy with dark, unruly hair and glowing eyes ran into the alley.

   “BB-8!” The boy called and the droid turned towards him and beeped. Kneeling down the dark haired boy put one hand on the droid’s hull. Then he looked over to the boy in by the cardboard boxes.

   “Hey!” He called and walked over. “I am Poe Dameron. Who are you?” The boy by the cardboard boxes flinched back.

   “I have no name. I’m just kid to most here.” Poe frowned confused.

   “Most here?”

   “The other homeless.” The dark boy squirmed under the eyes of Poe.

   “Rey was homeless once too. She’s my adoptive sister!” The dark haired boy grinned at the homeless. “Why don’t you come with me. I bet Leia has cookies!”

   “Ah-“

   “I will call you…” Poe thought for a moment. “Finn!” He grinned at the homeless boy. “And now come. I promise you it’ll be fun!”

 

*************************

 

When Leia saw the boy her adoptive son had brought from the alley she flinched. He was underweight and had a hollow look in his eyes. When Poe introduced him and called him Finn, the boy blushed slightly and looked to the ground. Later when the sun set, Finn, who seemed to have accepted to be called like that, turned towards the alley it broke Leia’s heart. Looking at Poe’s sad eyes and Rey’s stoic, but hurt expression, her heart broke even more.

   “Finn.” She called after him quietly while Han herded the kids into their speeder. “Why don’t you come with us? We can find a way to make you happy. A part of our family.” She saw how his shoulder tensed, how his breath stopped for a heartbeat or ten. She saw how he thought about the offer, how he imagined his future. And she saw how he turned towards her, how his face lit up with hope and happiness.

   “Would you – would you do this for me?” Leia smiled and her heart clenched hard at the boy’s teary eyes and his sad smile.

   “Yes.” She whispered between her own tears. Reaching out to him she saw how he broke down the last wall and fell into her arms crying. He was such a feeble little thing, like Rey had been, like Poe had been. She held him close and cried herself.

   “Leia. Chewie is waiting with dinner for the two of you.” Han called and Leia smiled against Finn’s head that her husband wasn’t such a stupid person after all. She untangled from the boy and smiled at him.

   “Come on Finn.” Leia said and held out her hand. Finn grinned and took it. Poe’s eyes at the sight of his new friend were worth all the trouble about the adoption that occurred later.

 

*************************

 

Finn, Rey and Poe were inseparable. Leia always had to laugh when she saw her adoptive kids in the living room, yet another conspiracy in their young minds how they would bring down the school, their annoying neighbour or just how they’d get to the cookie jar.

   “Aren’t they adorable.” She asked Han when the two sat in the kitchen, helping their year old friend Chewbacca prepare dinner.

   “They are.” Han said quietly and kissed his wife’s forehead. “Even Luke likes them.”

   “Luke likes everyone that praises his food.” Leia whispered and giggled quietly at Han’s face.

   “Yeah, pretty much.” They were interrupted by Rey standing in the door, eyes wide and worried.

   “Hey scavenger?” Han asked and knelt down. “What’s up?”

   “Can Finn and Poe marry?” Leia and Han exchanged looks.

   “They can.” Leia said carefully.

   “Why are you asking?” Picking her up, Han brushed her messy hair back.

   “We were talking about marrying and boys” here the girl made a face “and Finn said he’d marry Poe and then Poe agreed.”

   “Well, if the two want to marry, we won’t be standing in their way.” Leia said calmly. Chewie said something and Rey giggled.

   “But won’t it be weird? There are adoptive brothers.”

   “No it isn’t. There’s no blood relation.” Leia kissed Rey’s forehead and put and arm around Han. “And now hop back, your brothers will be missing you.” Nodding enthusiastically, Rey wiggled out of Han’s arm, who put her down with a laugh and ran off.

   “Did you know?” Han asked his wife, pulling her into a hug.

   “Well I sort of did. It was not surprising anyways.” She shrugged. Han laughed and kissed her.

   “Well then Mrs Organa, we should finish dinner.”

   “After you Mr Organa.” She said back and brushed his hair back.

 

*************************

 

Finn and Poe grew even closer. While Rey and Chewie grew to be a dream team, the two spent hours in their room talking about space, aliens and flying. Leia laughed at them whenever she interrupted their important discussions. It was cute to see the two of them so close together and it warmed not only her heart, but also Han’s and Luke’s.

   “They are incredible.” Her brother said, when he visited them for Rey’s birthday and the two boys were sitting on the swing, trying to get higher than the other.

   “Yes. And to think that Finn was living on the street.” Leia frowned, still angry with however left the boy there. She would never get over that, just as she would never get over the men that made Rey work 18 hours a day before Leia got the girl out of it.

   “But now he has a family and is happy.” Luke smiled at his sister. “He is happy and all thanks to you and Han.” Leia smiled.

   “Yeah. I am glad Poe found him.”

 

*************************

 

Finn grew up with Han and Leia in a small villa. Chewbacca was taking care of the household, fixing things, cooking the meals and looking over the kids, whenever Leia and Han went somewhere. Sometimes uncle Luke would visit and then it would be the greater fun because Luke knew all kinds of funny stories he would tell the three adopted kids.

Finn adored Rey. She was strong, thick sculled and clever. There was nothing she didn’t know and she was wise beyond years. Whenever she stood still, there was a calmness about her, something Finn had only noticed with Luke. Occasionally she would close up, talk little to nothing, but then Finn would try to cheer her up.

Poe was something entirely different. He was funny and charismatic. There was no one Finn knew would ever surpass Poe’s awesomeness. Leia was a close second, but only second. Poe was the one that had taken Finn’s hand and pulled him to play. Poe was the one that had given Finn a name.

As they grew up and Finn watched his siblings change from the quirky kids they were to slightly irresponsible teens to a bit more responsible teenagers, he knew that he would never regret to have followed Poe. This family was his and they would never leave him behind. Then Kylo Ren happened.

 

*************************

 

Kylo Ren was new in their class. Poe and Finn who used to sit together all the time had watched the 17 year old enter the class. He was one year older than the three adopted kids and looked dead inside. When he was put beside Rey, the two started fighting and the teacher needed to separate them.

But because she knew that Rey didn’t get along well with her classmates, she called Finn to sit next to her and put Kylo next to Poe. In the beginning it was just that, a sitting arrangement. But then Poe began to talk about him.

   “Did you know that Kylo has been to Jakku once?”

   “Kylo is so clever, he explained the formula to me so well!”

   “Just yesterday Kylo pointed out to me that droids have complex personalities. Especially the translator droids like C3-PO.”

Finn was hurt. He had known for years that he wouldn’t marry Poe, it was simply not going to work. Why was something he didn’t really think of. But when he heard his adoptive brother rave over Kylo broke something in him. Rey found him outside one evening where he sat on the swing set in the garden.

   “Hey what’s up buddy?” Rey gave him a quick kick. Despite himself Finn laughed as he twirled around.

   “It’s Poe and his obsession with Kylo Ren.” Rey nodded.

   “Yeah, I think it’s creepy that he’s suddenly only talking about Kylo too.” The dark skinned boy shook his head.

   “No, no. I am jealous of Kylo. That he has so much of Poe’s attention.” Rey smiled with one side of her mouth at that.

   “You still have a crush on him.” Finn looked away and though it was always hard to tell with him if he was blushing, Rey knew that he was now. “That’s so cute!” Giggling the girl clapped her hands.

   “No it isn’t. Because Poe clearly is interested in dead looking boys.” Groaning, Finn turned to look properly at Rey. “I am so annoyed at myself because I know I am not supposed to be like that. He’s my brother and…”

   “You are not blood related, he doesn’t even have Leia’s and Han’s last name. His parents were friends of Han before they died.” Rey flicked her wrist at the sky. “So that’s no damn problem.” Finn looked at her.

   “It feels wrong. And what will Leia and Han…”

   “You know what? They don’t care. They haven’t care when we were kids and they don’t care now. Leia took you in to make you happy. And Poe makes you happy.” Rey watched her adoptive brother drop his head and sigh. They continued to sit outside until it was too cold. No word was spoken when they walked inside, but Rey put her hand on Finn’s back and smiled at him.

 

*************************

 

Finn kept quiet. He didn’t act on his feelings and Rey watched him suffer. It broke her a little. Though she had considered Finn always to be the mother of the three, she felt that she got angry with Poe for being so blind at his adoptive brother’s feelings for him. Leia noticed the change too.

   “Rey.” She called her daughter one evening.

   “Yes Leia?” Rey stepped into the study and looked at the woman sitting at her desk.

   “What’s up with Finn?”

   “It’s about Poe.” Rey said with a sad smile. “He still has a crush on him and since Kylo is there, Poe raves about him all the time. It hurts Finn, but he doesn’t do anything.” Leia’s face fell a little.

   “I’ve suspected something like that.” She rose and walked over to Rey. “I bet you talked to Finn already?”

   “Yes. But he’s not ready to face all this.” Rey looked at her adoptive mother and Leia sighed.

   “Oh darling.” She said and pulled Rey into a hug. “We’ll get them together.”

 

*************************

 

A few days later was Finn’s birthday. Well not his birthday, but the day Poe had met him and he had become a part of the Organa family. The other kids in class congratulated him and gave him small presents or cards. Poe and Rey stood by their adoptive brother and laughed at how he got excited with all the little things he got. Until Kylo came over everything was fine.

   “It’s not really your birthday.” Finn’s head shot up and around, looking at Kylo. It was not the first time someone had said that and it hadn’t hurt until that point. But when the pale, dark haired boy said it, something broke in Finn.

   “Hey, watch it.” Rey said and simultaneously Tess scoffed and said:

   “Watch it Ren!” The blonde haired girl glanced over to Finn. “You’re still new I warn you!” Tess brushed her hair back and wanted to continued, but Poe stepped past Finn.

   “Kylo, I warn you. And that’s a proper warning, not like Tess’s. Finn is my brother and if you hurt him I will hurt you. Rey and me that is.” Poe looked dangerous and Kylo took a step back.

   “Poe.” Finn said quietly and his brother turned.

   “I won’t let him hurt you.” He said softly and smiled at Finn.

 

*************************

 

   “He thinks of me solely as his brother!” Finn moaned as he laid on Rey’s bed in her room.

   “He may just have said that for the others.” Rey said while she played around in BB-8’s hull.

   “That’s the entire point!” Finn mewled and threw his hands up. With a pointed look, Rey turned around. “He’s not into me, I gotta face that.”

   “Maybe that’s not true. Maybe he likes you the same way he does.” A knock on the door interrupted them. Poe popped his head into the room.

   “Hey, you finished with BB-8?” He asked, eyes only barely grazing Finn.

   “Jup.” Rey closed the hull and screwed it shut. Putting the droid on the floor, she gave it a gentle pat. “There you go.” Poe and BB-8 vanished through the door. Finn continued to moan about his terrible love life.

 

*************************

 

Poe frowned at his droid. He had heard the last two sentences from their conversation.

   “Huh little one, apparently my brother has a crush on Kyle Ren.” It hurt to say it aloud. There had been something up with Finn since the new guy had come into class and Poe had hoped it was just something temporary, but it only got worse. BB-8 beeped loudly.

   “They were talking about Kyle Ren.” BB-8 made a fart noise and turned his holo on. Already the first sentence made Poe’s knee weak. He gripped the railing of the veranda harder and watched. When he saw himself in the room, he noticed the longing look Finn shot him and how he himself ignored his adopted brother.

   “I am pretty dump huh.” He asked BB-8 who beeped in reply and Poe laughed. “I’ll go and fix this.”

 

*************************

 

Finn laid in his room and looked up at the ceiling. He hurt about so many things right now, but the worst was most definitely Poe and his feelings towards Kylo Ren. The door was ripped open and Poe marched in.

   “Finn, I have to tell you something.” Kicking the door close, Poe loomed over Finn. Quickly he sat up and Poe sat down beside him, taking his hand calmly.

   “Ugh.” Finn said and tried to get his hand back when he noticed Poe staring at him. He looked up and gave a tight smile.

   “Finn. I think I love you…no I love you. And I know it.” Poe said in a rush and Finn felt as if he was falling. He floated, weightless until he lunges forward and kissed Poe. He pressed the other boy against himself. Their lips met, messy and sloppy like every first kiss is. When they pulled away, Finn took Poe’s face into his hands.

   “I love you too.” He whispered.

 

*************************

 

Rey cleared her throat and the wedding guests quieted down.

   “As best men and maid of honour, it’s my responsibility to hold a speech.” She brushed her messy hair back and grinned over to the two grooms.  

   “Poe and Finn were my siblings for most of my life. I loved them an adored them, but both are so incredibly dense sometimes.” Here the wedding guests started to laugh aloud and Poe shook his head at his adoptive sister. “But they found their way to one another.” Rey grinned at the two of them.

“I was glad when I heard that they were together, I was even gladder when I heard that Poe finally finally asked Finn to marry him on his twenty first birthday. It was obvious that I would be both maid of honour and best man because hey, I am just the best one for this position.” She laughed lightly and the rest joined her.

“But it’s great to see that Finn now doesn’t only have his first name given by Poe, but also his last name.” Finn ducked his head and Poe pulled him gently into an embrace, kissing him as he did. The cheers erupting where deafening. BB-8 beeped excited and bumped into Leia’s chair. The woman turned to the droid and grinned.

   “Didn’t we do it clever little one?” She laughed and turned towards her adoptive kids. Han leaned over and took her hand, kissing it gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
